A Legend in a making: Will you be mine?
by xXGothic2RosesxX
Summary: Even though we are not close I feel this bond between us that can not be broken. We share a lot in common; we both lost the ones we loved the most. If only he would forgive of what I did; the guilt of his father dying still runs within. Tonnie.


**Ok so this is my first Tonnie fan fic, this is just a preface of it, so please enjoy it and don't forget to comment . I was debating with myself if I should post this or not, so please don't make me regret this.**

**Preface**

"Tyler!" I breathed, shakily my breathes huffed into huge gasps as I bent over to re- strain my strength. My eyes strained as I tried to peer into the endless darkness. My heart pounded in my chest, breaking the eerie silence. Every step I took sounded like a loud thud in the silent dark, but I kept walking, trying to listen over my incessant heart beats. I could feel the adrenaline run through my veins, causing me to slightly shake, or maybe I was afraid, but I would never admit to it.

"Tyler!" I called again, my voice was laced in urgency this time. The leaves on the trees swirled, as I slowly made my way through the cold, dark dense forest that slightly had a edge of creeping danger about it. A unsettled feeling washed over me, my pulse drummed through my chest, I stood on the river bank with only a small, sliver flash light in my hands.

"Bonnie!" yelled a voice to my right, I instantly swung my head around to find, Stefan standing behind me.

"Stefan" I said, dropping the flashlight out of his view of his face. His eyes stared searching my body to see if I was ok. I nodded my head as if I could read his mind, he then extended his hand out to me. I firmly took it, ignoring the fluttering feeling I received in my stomach every time I touched him.

"There's no sign of him… Damon thinks he's heading for fell's church" he said breathlessly, this triggered something strange within me, a feeling that I wasn't quite so sure about. It was power, singing to me, urging me to use it at it's fullest potential. I grasped my head, trying to relax myself, every inch of my body had felt stiffened and over the edge.

"But Why would Damon think that?" I asked, my voice suddenly breaking sobs. I doubled over my whole body wincing in extricating pain. My veins boiled the blood cells irremeably that streamed white-hot through my body. I tensed, as Stefan's gaze met my face with a puzzled looked plastered across his features.

"Bonnie are you ok?" he asked, his hand removing strands of my hair that fell in my face. The tips of his fingers slightly brushed my skin and a tingle sensation eroded my body. And, that's when I snapped. My eyes betrayed me as I slowly looked up at him, his lips, full and peach formed a grim line.

"Yes… I'm fine we should find Tyler before it's too late" I suggested, wearily. My head throbbed in pain feeling like it will split in two. I bit my bottom lip keep me from crying out loud. Stefan helped me up forcing my body to lean on his. He smelled good a fragrance that swirled in a amid of a fresh ocean smell.

"Bonnie, you don't look ok. Are you sure about this?" Stefan's concern voice enter my thoughts as images of Tyler and Damon flashed before my eyes. I clenched the him of his shirt, my nails digging into his skin. The images became more vivid and detailed, blood was splattered on the ground, screams echoed around me, cries of a wounded wolf, Damon injured on the ground. Shirt torn and slashed to pieces exposed his bare chest.

It took every ounce of my will power to not focus on his six pack. Out of no where a wolf lounges at him as well as more wolfs emerges from the still tress. Elena screams are in the back ground.

"Damon and Elena" I say quickly, the vision already starting to fade. I pulled myself out of the awful, massacred future and focused my full attention on Stefan's worried expression.

"You had a vision did you?" he whispered, his eyes still staring "What did you see?"

A moment of silence past between us before any one of us spoke again. I couldn't bare to tell him that I saw their deaths. It would crush him I know it, especially about Elena's, not so much of Damon's.

"Bonnie!" his voice rose louder. I shudder, not liking seeing him like this. I barely recognized him. "What did you see?" he demanded.

"I saw Damon and Elena dying…" I trailed my gaze lowered to the ground but I could still feel his tense-burning eyes glaring at me. "We have to hurry before it's too…"

Before I could even get the last sentence out, he already had me tight in his arms. Clenching my body, my head pressed against his chest I rested it there. As he began to run, running at the speed of light. Trees blurred around us, the wind blew through my curls, the cool breeze licking my skin endlessly. For once I smiled because it had felt good… as if I were a bird flying free.

"We are here" said, Stefan his voice breaking my thoughts. I leaned away from his chest to get a better view at where we were at. It seemed we were in the middle of the forest, the trees around us hovered over, their branches leaning inward instead of outward. I sensed sorrow and agony wrapped around everything like a cold frightening blanket.

"Where are we?" I asked, my fingers gently tracing upon the trees rough barks. They were smooth the more you moved upward.

"I don't know… but we have to find Damon and Elena…" his voice was cut off by a deep, howl that came not to far from us. We both turned around in the direction of the cry. A whimper among from the woods, the wind now blowing our hairs. Then hairs on my neck bristled as I became aware that we were not alone.

"Stefan" I whispered, he was standing right by me, his hand accidentally brushing mine's. I chewed my lower lip from keeping a low moan escape my lips.

"Stay here" he said and he used his vampire speed to track down the animal. And just like that I was alone. Alone in the dark with just the trees and the animals that were sprawling the night. I slowly took out my flashlight and shined it on a nearby tree.

There was a small sound behind me and I instantly froze .

I took a deep breath, the noise was getting closer and closer. I slowly grabbed for my knife that I took out Elena's kitchen, thought I needed it for protection turns out I was right. I hated the coldness of the handle, I just hated the whole thing all together.

I spun around pointing the Knife blindly into the darkness. A small flashlight went on and Tyler was standing there, looking more scared than I was.

"Jesus Christ, Bonnie. What the hell are you doing?"

I instantly put the Knife down and sighed a sigh of relief, "I thought you were a wild animal or something. Jeez. Why are you creeping up on me like that?"

A nervous smile played across his face as his eyes were eyeing my hand.

His hand touched the blade of the knife lowering the sharp object to the ground. I stared as his gaze had found mine's in the darkness, his stare seemed to look directly into my soul. I shudder.

"You know I have the phobia of aichmophobia" he said, his eyes meeting the knife that I held.

"And so… is that suppose to mean something to me "I asked not at all getting his point across the whole thing.

"No… it's the phobia that means I'm afraid of sharp objects "he said, his head looking in the other direction. Even though it was dark I could still see him blushing a color of deep, crimson red. I clenched my mouth shut to keep me from laughing.

Tyler afraid of sharp objects who knew? I grinned mischievous.

"Is that funny to you?" he asked, his eye brow cock upward, anger and frustration rising in his voice. It took me off a guard to suddenly realize that he was actually upset about me laughing at his phobia.

"Yes it is" I muster op the strength to say. And that's when everything went black.


End file.
